1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a spliced air sleeve assembly having a plurality of rolling lobes for use with an air spring damper. When inflated for operation, the air sleeve assembly inflates to at least two portions having different diameters.
2. Statement of the Related Art
An air spring combined with a damper to provide a suspension device for a vehicle is well-known. Many conventional air springs employ an air sleeve constructed from a resilient material for forming a closed chamber to receive a pressurized fluid. Oftentimes, the air sleeve includes a corded fabric or a nylon cord to strengthen the sleeve and retain the sleeve's shape. Depending upon the desired spring-characteristic, a selected volume of air or another fluid is introduced into the chamber. The air sleeve inflates to a desired diameter as determined by the corded fabric. Examples of an air sleeve combined with a damper can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,909, 4,688,774 and 4,763,883.
Many conventional air sleeves are molded as a tubular element having a constant uninflated diameter. When inflated for operation, the resilient material of an air sleeve expands until the cords of an embedded fabric are fully tensioned. At this point, the air sleeve will no longer expand and has reached its maximum diameter. When inflated, an air sleeve has a constant diameter.
It is important that an air sleeve combined with a damper operate without interfering with the rolling lobe action. To reduce wear and the possibility of puncture, an air sleeve should not rub or interfere with any elements of the vehicle suspension.
In some automotive suspension systems employing a strut, forces incurred by strut elements are reduced by tilting the air spring relative to the longitudinal axis of the strut. Particularly at the upper portions of the air spring, it is important that the inflated diameter of the air sleeve be large enough to avoid interference with a piston rod.